I Did It For You
by SarahandBabees
Summary: What if Rose was given a choice that fateful day in the caves? What if she chose Dimitri's soul over her own? How will Dimitri go on, knowing that his beloved Roza has become a cruel, heartless beast? How will Rose adjust to her new life?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well, this is my newest story :D I hope that everyone enjoys it, I'm enjoying writing it so far :) pretty emotional story, just a heads up! I have a really good feeling about this story, so please review and tell me if it's good :)**_

_**Haha, I'm sitting with Nat and she's talking on msn to the guy she likes and it's quite funny to see because he's currently working on a science project that involves moldy bread XD kinda gross, but still funny.**_

_**This first chapter is dedicated to Nicia, as she is an avid reader of everything that I write and I appreciate her dedication. Nicia, you rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters involved in this fanfic story :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Sarah_

_**I Did It For You**_

_**Chapter One: Saying Goodbye**_

_*Exerpt From Shadow Kiss*_

_Someone was stopping me. It was Stan._

_"What are you doing, Rose? More are coming."_

_Didn't he understand? Dimitri was in there. I had to get Dimitri._

_*End Of Exerpt*_

I elbowed Stan in the gut, causing him to double over and release his hold on me. I ran past my mother, Alberta and Ms. Carmack, who all looked at me like I was insane.

At the cave's entrance, I was greeted by some Strigoi. I tackled the one closest to me and staked her easily. I staked all of them easily.

When I saw Dimitri, he was so pale. _Shit! He's already lost a lot of blood._ I thought. The blond Strigoi was still latched on to his neck.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Mouth. Off. Of. Him." I snarled furiously. His head snapped up, and blood - Dimitri's blood - was all over his lips.

"Or what? Are you going to stake me?" he asked, his voice sarcastic, looking amused.

I stuck my chin out defiantly. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Suddenly, faster than I thought possible, he was behind me with his hand on my neck. "I'd like to see you try." he growled menacingly.

"Get your hands off of me, you filthy undead asshole!"

He laughed. He actually _laughed._ "Temper, temper. Feisty, aren't we?" I didn't say anything, so he continued. "Here, I'll give you a choice: Either I can turn him, and you can walk right out of here, or I can turn you, and he can walk right out of here. His life? Or yours? Which means more?"

I froze. I wasn't expecting this. But, I instantly knew my answer. "Turn me. Let him go."

The Strigoi looked shocked. "Wow. You really love him."

"Yes, not that you'd know what love is." I paused, before speaking again. "Before you . . . turn me," I gulped, "can I at least say goodbye? Explain why I'm doing this?"

He thought about it for a moment, pursing his lips. "Fine. You have a few minutes, but drop your stake. I can't have you killing me."

I bit back a comment about how he was already dead, and dropped my stake on the ground. The blond released my throat, and I dropped down beside Dimitri. He was unconscious, so I had to slap his cheeks to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened, and he blinked a few times before his eyes focused on me.

His expression was confused. "Roza? What are you doing here?" he croaked.

"I came back for you. Are you able to walk?"

He groaned. "I don't know. I'm so dizzy, and my head is pounding. Oh Rose, I didn't think you would come back for me."

I was shocked. He thought I wouldn't come back for him? "Of course I would. I love you, Dimitri. But you need to get up. You have to get out of here."

"What about you?"

I shook my head, a tear rolling lazily down my cheek. "I'm not coming, Dimitri."

"What do you mean you're not coming? I don't understand."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and spoke in a strangled voice. "He's going to turn me."

"What? No! Why, Rose? Why?"

"He gave me a choice. Either he was going to turn you or me. I told him to let you go."

"No! I won't let you do this! You can't! Roza, I can't live without-" I touched a shaking finger to his lips to silence him.

"Dimitri, I love you so much. I can't let you to be turned into one of them. You're too good of a person. I'm not like you. I do bad things. I have to do this, do one good thing, for you. Because you're all that matters."

Tears were sliding down his face, and I wiped them away. "Comrade, please don't cry. You're making it so hard to do this. I need you to be strong. I love you with my entire being, and I always will. You need to always remember that. Tell everyone about the love we shared. Tell Lissa that I love her, and I'm sorry. Tell her I'll miss her, and she was the best sister I could've ever asked for. Tell her that I've loved every minute that we've been best friends. Please, take care of her. Tell Christian that I enjoyed fighting alongside him, and I thought of him as a brother. Tell him to take care of Lissa, and that I'll miss him very much. Tell my mother that all is forgiven, and that I love her so much. Tell her that I no longer resent her; she did what she had to. Tell Adrian that I loved him, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted. Tell him I'll miss him, and to take better care of himself. Tell Eddie that he was such a good friend, and I'm proud of him. I'll miss him, and tell him to just ask Mia out already!" I laughed, in spite of myself. "Dimitri, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Know that you are the only one I'll ever love. Your memories of me will keep me with you forever. I really wish that we could've had more time together." I was crying again.

"Oh Roza . . . I love you too. You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. You will forever hold my heart. And _you're _the best thing that's ever happened to _me._ You are _everything_ to me. I promise I'll free you from that state."

I shook my head. "I'll hurt you. Dimitri, we can never see eachother again. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"I can't make that promise. I won't let you live like that. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

I shook my head in exasperation. "Dimitri you can't-" My protest was cut off by his lips on mine. I forgot what I was going to say, and lost myself in that kiss. It was bittersweet; bitter, because it would be our last kiss, and sweet, because it was so full of love that it felt like my heart would burst. Silent tears slid down my face, and I poured every emotion I was feeling into that kiss: Love, pain, anger, guilt, sorrow, and fear. Love for Dimitri. Pain for having to leave him. Anger at the blond Strigoi. Guilt for having to leave Lissa. Sorrow for my friends and family. Fear for what I was going to become. The kiss was short lived, because I was ripped away all too soon by the stupid blond. Dimitri stared at me in horror and fear.

"RUN, DIMITRI! RUN! RUN BACK TO THE ACADEMY AND _DON'T LOOK BACK!_" I screamed as loud as I could.

He was frozen in place for a moment, but quickly recovered. With a single last look of despair, he ran from the cave.

The blond spoke in my ear. "Now, let's get this show on the road." he said before sinking his fangs into my neck.

_**So, how was it? I personally cried when I was writing it :'( poor Dimitri and Rose . . . Ideas for my story are greatly appreciated, like if there's anything you think would be cool to include :)**_

_**I'm going to New Hampshire tomorrow (Thursday) until Sunday, but fear not, I will have internet access! I will do my best to update when I'm gone, but I'm not going to make any promises. If I get enough reviews, I'll post the second chapter as soon as possible, as I already have it typed up and ready to post.**_

_**I want 5-10 reviews before I update. The next chapter is written in Dimitri's POV, and throughout the story, the chapter pattern will be Rose, Dimitri, Rose, Dimitri, blah blah blah . . . you get it. So remember, 5-10 reviews before an update!**_

_**Songs listened to while writing this chapter:**_

_**Last Time - Secondhand Serenade  
Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade  
Time - Cute Is What We Aim For  
It's Not Over - Secondhand Serenade  
Lyrical Lies - Cute Is What We Aim For  
The Fourth Drink Instinct - Cute Is What We Aim For**_

_**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, you people are awesome! I got amazing reviews on the first chapter, and I couldn't believe it when they just kept coming! I was so happy that I was happy dancing in the back seat of my van when I got the messages on my phone. They made my long seven hour drive to here in New Hampshire a little more bearable. So thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added me to author alerts/favorites and story alerts/favorites. It means so much to me.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to XXTap Sum BongXX, a.k.a. my best friend Natalee for being the first person to review on this story, and also to crazy4444, an anonymus reviewer. I'm glad that you like my story :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or it's characters, only the plot of this fanfiction story.**_

_**Happy Reading! -Sarah**_

_**I Did It For You**_

_**Chapter Two: Bearer Of Bad News**_

**Dimitri's POV**

Running from that cave was - and alway will be - the hardest thing I've ever had to do. My head said '_Respect her wishes, get to the academy._' but my heart screamed '_DIMITRI BELIKOV GET YOUR ASS BACK THERE AND SAVE HER! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER!_' but duty overpowered love. I vowed that it was the last time that I would _ever_ choose duty over love. I would do as Rose asked, even though I wanted to just sit there and yell at the sky. Even though it meant that she'd become one of _them._

I ran as fast as my body would allow me in it's weakened state. I was surrounded by trees and darkness, and I would be easy pickings for Strigoi. I felt horribly and utterly weak. I hated being weak, just like my Roza. As I thought her name, I stumbled and almost fell flat on my face. My heart clenched, and my eyes watered. The love of my life was gone. Forever. She would never be coming back. I wanted to lie down and never get up. I wanted to _die._ My life was pointless without my Roza.

I thought back to what she said in the cave. "RUN, DIMITRI! RUN! RUN TO THE ACADEMY AND _DON'T LOOK BACK!_" She would be so pissed at me if I didn't go back. I had to do this for her. And, like she said, my memories of her will always be with me. I'll always have those. And I knew that Rose wouldn't just give up, had our situations been reversed. She'd do something about it. I know that I'll never be whole without her, but I'll still exist. I'll be like an empty shell, but I'll still be me. Somewhat.

I carried on through the dark forest until I saw the iron gates of the academy. Alberta and Janine were pacing on the other side, presumably waiting for Rose. Oh God, how was I going to tell that her only daughter had been turned?

"Dimitri? Oh God, you're alive! Where's Rose?" Alberta asked.

Unable to speak, I lowered my head and shook it. My lower lip trembled, and tears fell down my face in a fresh torrent.

I heard the heavy iron gates creaking open, followed by soft footsteps. I felt arms around me, and was surprised to see Alberta hugging me. Janine seemed to be in shock; she stood frozen on the other side of the gates.

"Come on, let's get you inside. Your wounds need to be treated, and then you can tell me what happened." Alberta said softly. I nodded, and let her lead me through the gates to the academy.

"Dimitri, Alberta, Janine! Where's Rose?" The voice of the Princess called from nearby.

"Not now, Vasilisa." Alberta replied. Good, because I wasn't sure I was ready to explain that her best friend was being turned into a Strigoi. Not yet. But the Princess was very persistant.

"But-"

"Lissa, _not now._" Alberta said, more forcefully than before.

Vasilisa looked shocked for a moment, but she quickly composed herself. "Fine. But I will know soon, right?"

"Yes, I'll come get you after I get the story from him." she replied, pointing at me.

"Okay." And with that, Vasilisa walked away. Alberta then led me to the infirmary.

After thanking Dr. Olendski, I walked out. I was told to go to the guardian building, so that's where I was headed.

The outside air was cold, the atmosphere gloomy. It was as if the world knew that it had lost a great person. _Of course it did, _I thought. _You can't just lose a person so amazing as her and not feel it._

When I reached the building, I headed straight for Alberta's office. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Alberta called, her voice muffled by the door. I turned the doorknob and walked in. Alberta sat behind her desk, working on her laptop. She closed it when I sat down.

She seemed hesitant. "Dimitri, are you sure you're ready to talk about this?" she asked, her face alive with concern.

"Yes. I have to, or else I don't think I'll be able to."

"Okay. I want you to tell me everything that happened."

"Well, as you know, I was bitten." she nodded. "I lost a lot of blood, and fell unconscious. I was slapped awake by Rose." I choked up a bit when I said her name. "She told me that I had to get out. I asked about her, but she told me she wouldn't be coming. She said that the Strigoi that had been drinking from me had given her a choice: To let me be turned and walk away, or to be turned and let me walk away. Oh Alberta, she let me walk! And now she's a Strigoi because of it!" I cried. Tears ran down my face once again, and Alberta handed me a tissue.

She stared into space, and murmured, "She really did love him . . ."

I wiped the tears away, and my mouth fell open. "You knew?"

"Well, it was kind of hard to miss. I suspected it after the Spokane incident. I know that you both tried so hard to hide it, to stay away from eachother, but you couldn't. You really loved eachother, didn't you?"

"Alberta, I loved her with all my heart. She was the only person who ever really knew and understood me, and we loved eachother so much. I need her like I need air to breathe. She was my one true love, and now she's gone. I don't know what to do with myself; I'm confused, lost without her here." My voice sounded strangled, and my eyes burned with the tears I was shedding.

Alberta looked at me with sympathy. "Dimitri, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling. How it must have felt to leave her behind. To know that she's gone forever, and never coming back." She paused. "Dimitri, Rose was like my daughter. I've watched her grow up, become the woman she was. I miss her dearly, but to know that you've lost the only person you've ever loved, well, that would be unbearable. I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling right now."

My eyes narrowed. "No, Alberta, you can't. It feels like half of my soul ripped away from me when I fled from that cave. I can't breathe; she was everything to me. Everything. I'll never get to take her to meet my family. I'll never get to see her with my ring on her finger. I'll never get to grow old with her, gray-haired and wrinkly, by my side. That _asshole _took everything from me when he made her make that choice. And I blame myself, because I shouldn't have been so weak. I should have fought, fought for my Roza! But I didn't. I got up and ran, because Rose told me to. And every single day that I live, I'll live with that regret and guilt! There's nothing that anyone can do to make this better for me. Without her, I feel like I'm already dead. And I might as well be." I saw Alberta's shocked expression, and continued. "But I'm going to try to live my life. Rose would have wanted it. So I'll do this one last thing, the thing that will make me have to endure the worst pain in the world, for her. I'll keep living." My voice had dropped from a shout to a whisper, and angry tears ran down my face. Alberta looked like she was trying to find the right words to say, but couldn't.

Finally, after a few moments, she spoke, her voice low. "Dimitri, I never knew. I don't blame you for wanting to stop living. But you're right. Rose would want you to carry on with your life. She'd want you to take care of Lissa and her friends, and comfort her mother."

I laughed, a bitter sound. "Speaking of her mother, that reminds me of something. Rose never once in her life got to meet her father. I bet he'll feel like crap when he finds out. And I hope that he does. Because he missed out on knowing the most amazing person on the planet. And I hope that he realizes that."

"Dimitri, you don't understand; Janine felt that it would be better for Rose if Ibrahim wasn't in her life. He wanted so badly to be, and she let him for the first year of Rose's life. But then she decided that he couldn't be in her life anymore. They argued all the time about it, and in the end, Janine won. If it were Ibrahim's choice, he would've stayed. He loved his little angel very much."

So it's Janine's fault that Rose never knew her father. I once said that Rose should give her mother more credit, but I know now that Janine doesn't deserve it. She kept her own daughter from her father. If that isn't cruel, then I don't know what is. "Do you think that Ibrahim will be at the memorial service?" I asked after a few moments.

Alberta paused, her brow furrowing. "I have no idea. If Janine calls him, then yes. If not, then he probably won't even know."

"But she has to call him!" I protested. "She was his daughter too!"

"I know. But it's her choice, Dimitri."

Then I thought of something. "Alberta, you wouldn't happen to know how I can contact him, would you?"

She seemed taken aback by my question. "Well yes, he donates money to the academy. I have all of his contact information. But Dimitri, you couldn't possibly call him!"

"Why not?"

"Because - Well -"

"He has a right to know. Rose was his daughter, and I won't let Janine deny him the chance to grieve her."

Alberta sighed, and went to her filing cabinet. She extracted a file, then handed it to me. "Don't tell Janine until you absolutely have to, okay?"

I nodded, grateful to Alberta. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dimitri." She paused, seeming hesitant. "Do you want to tell the others? Because if you don't want to, then I can do it for you. I wouldn't hold it against you."

"No, I will. Rose wanted me to deliver some messages to everyone. Which reminds me, Rose wanted me to say thank you to you for looking out for her. She said that she's grateful that you took care of her when she was here."

Alberta looked shocked, but then her face softened. Her eyes became watery, and she whispered to herself. "I enjoyed every minute of it, Rose. You were a good student, and I'll never forget you." I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it, but I did. Alberta didn't notice, and stood up out of her office chair, wiping a few stray tears away. "Come on, we had better get over to the Headmistress' office. Everyone will be waiting there."

Standing up ut of my chair, I nodded and followed her as we walked across the campus.

When we reached Headmistress Kirova's office, we walked right in. I immediately saw five pairs of eyes staring at me: Jade green, pale blue, hazel, emerald green and brown. The eyes of Vasilisa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Janine. Janine's eyes were so much like Rose's that I wanted to cry. But I didn't. I promised myself that I wasn't going to, because I wanted to be strong.

On the other side of the room, I noticed Headmistress Kirova and Stan, and Alberta walked over to join them. I stayed where I was, so that I could see everyone.

Vasilisa spoke first. "Guardian Belikov, please, _please_ tell me that Rose is okay. Please." Tears pooled in her jade green eyes, and the expression on her face was so terrified that I felt like crying. She was so terrified for Rose. The thought of Rose sent me over the edge, and a lone tear slid slowly down my face.

The moment they saw the tear, they knew. Or at least the _thought _they knew.

Christian spoke next, his voice flat and expression pained. "She's dead, isn't she?" he asked. In that moment, I knew that he too was suffering. He and Rose were always fighting, but they had a brother/sister relationship. He loved her like she was his own sister.

"No," Their faces turned half-hopeful, but I soon took that hope and stomped on it. "Rose is a Strigoi."

My eyes didn't see Ellen and Stan's reactions; they were focused on Rose's friends. Christian and Eddie began to cry, Adrian seemed frozen in shock, and Vasilisa and Janine both fainted.

_**Did I do good with this chapter? Let me know what you thought of it in a review. I wanna get to at least 20 before another update. I hope that's not too much to ask :)**_

_**Songs listened to for this chapter:  
Pretend - Secondhand Serenade  
Last Time - Secondhand Serenade  
Something More - Secondhand Serenade  
Awake - Secondhand Serenade  
A Twist In My Story - Secondhand Serenade  
Time - Cute Is What We Aim For  
Hipbones and Microphones - Cute Is What We Aim For  
Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Half Alive - Secondhand Serenade  
Take A Minute - K'naan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait. No, I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. I've just been distracted, because I've been reading the House of Night books. I'm on Burned right now, and I must say that it's an AMAZING series. Stark=My newest love :D And, not only have I been busy reading, but I've had homework every night. M. Nadeau (my stupid Oompa Loompa math teacher) gives us a boat load of homework every night, and I had to finish my french speech (I hate Mme. Ingalls Garey too) I hope this chapter makes up for my horrible lack of updates. They're gonna be really sketchy and erratic for a while, at least until Christmas Break (which is the 23rd) I'll try to get some updates on my stories posted before then, but no guarantees, so don't get your hopes up. Again, sorry for such a long wait!**

**Okay, so who is freaking out waiting for Last Sacrifice? I read the first chapter last night and called Natalee, hyperventilating. I swear to God that all I could say for like 5 minutes was "OH MY GOD!" It was pretty funny.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Vampire Academy. Yes, I wish I did.**

_**I Did It For You**_

_**Chapter Three: There's a First Time for Everything**_

_**Rose's POV**_

I woke up in what looked like a nice hotel room. There was a huge TV, a sitting area-which included a chair and a couch-a desk area, and I seemed to be laying on a plush king-sized bed. I noticed that there were no lights turned on, yet I could see every little detail of everything in the room as if the brightest light was shining on it.

I felt strong. Really strong. And fast. I sprung up off of the bed so fast that I'm sure I would've looked like a big blur, yet my vision wasn't blurred in the slightest. Whoa.

I felt invigorated, refreshed. Like I could run four marathons in a row and not break a sweat.

Most of all, I felt _hungry._ It was an uncomfortable burning sensation in my throat and in the pit of my stomach. Plus, I was feeling disoriented from the dream I'd woken up from. It felt too real, and remembering it stirred feelings in me that I wanted to just forget.

"So you're finally awake." A cold voice said. It was the blond, the one who awakened me. I finally understood why we called it being awakened; it was like finally opening my eyes fully for the first time in my life. It seemed like I should have felt anger or resentment towards the blond, but I didn't. He opened my eyes to this new life.

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The Comfort Inn and Suites in Bangor, Maine."

Maine. Huh. "I've never been here before. Why is my stomach burning?"

"You need to feed. You're thirsty." he replied.

"Oh. That explains it." I mumbled. The prospect of feeding made me a little jittery and uncomfortable.

"I know, you're uncomfortable. First time nerves. It will go away after you feed. And after you feed, you'll be much stronger than you are right now."

Makes sense. "Okay. When are we going out?" The burning sensation was becoming more prominent, and it was really starting to bother me.

"It's sunset in a half hour, and then we need to stop and get some clothes for you to wear at the club. You can't really go like that."

I looked down at my clothes, noticing that they were bloodstained from the battle. "Huh. I guess not. Well, what am I supposed to do until then?" I whined. I was really getting uncomfortable.

"Impatient, much?" he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "God, the new Strigoi are always so goddamn annoying . . ." he mumbled.

"Um, excuse me? I heard that, you know."

"Right. I actually forgot about your heightened hearing."

I rolled my eyes. He was _so_ grating on my nerves.

Then, I realized that I had no name for him. That's all he was, _him._ I could call him "Mr. Blonde Asshole," but I don't think he'd exactly warm up to it. "Um, Blondie?" His eyes narrowed, and I swear that the red intensified. "I kinda just realized that I don't know your name. So, if you would be so kind as to telling me, it would makes things so much easier."

He stared at me for a moment, then began to laugh. The laugh held no warmth; it was as cold as a Canadian winter. **(Haha I love Canada :D It makes me happy to live here, even if it gets freezing at times.) **"My name is Nathan." Just as I opened my mouth to tell im my name, he raised a hand to silence me. "Before you say anything, I already know your name, Rose."

"Oh. Well then. That's . . . cool." I said lamely, not knowing what else to say. I groped my mind for something to talk about. "How long have you been awakened?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his long blond hair. "I was nineteen when I was awakened. Well, I still am nineteen, but that was two years ago."

"Oh. Fun." I said as he pulled his hair out of his eyes. My eyes locked with his, and I noticed the pretty color of them for the first time. If you looked past the red rings around his pupils, his eyes were a shocking blue color. They were like the ocean; blue, with a green-ish tint.

Without thinking, I blurted, "Did anyone ever tell you hw pretty your eyes are?"

He looked shocked for a moment, before bursting into loud laughter. "No, not for a while."

"Well, it's true. Just thought you should know that."

Strigoi aren't big on thanks. So, I didn't expect his next words. "Thanks. I guess."

"No problem." My thirst flared up again. "Ugh. _Please_ tell me we're leaving soon. My tummy hurts."

Shaking his head, he murmured, "This is going to be a very long hour . . ."

We arrived at the nightclub a little over an hour and a half later. It was a club called Pulse, and according to Nathan, it was a regular hangout for Moroi and dhampirs. I got that squeamish feeling again as I thought about feeding, but I quickly pushed it aside. I had to feed if I wanted to get stronger. I was only at half my maximum strength right now, which I didn't want. I wanted to be as strong as I could be. With one last look at my hair in the mirror of the midnight black Ferrari and a quick look to make sure my green contact lenses were in place, I stepped out of the car. I walked over beside Nathan and hooked my arm through his, and we walked into the club together.

As soon as we walked in, the ogling started. Okay, I knew I looked hot, but it was crazy to see almost every single guy's eyes on me. I was wearing a strapless scarlet red dress-well, it was more like a long shirt, seeing as it barely covered my ass-and black stillettos. We had stolen it all before we came here. My hair fell in dark waves down my back, and large silver hoops glinted in my ears.

I knew that the guys liked my long, exposed legs, as well as the way my dress hugged my breasts. As I walked, their eyes followed me, and I could hear their breathing quicken.

I un-hooked my arm from Nathan's, and he leaned down to peck my cheek. It wasn't a loving gesture, it was all for show. "I'm going to get a drink, babe." he said.

"Hurry back." I murmured, trailing my fingers across his chest. He walked away, and I lost myself in the crowd filled with sweating, gyrating bodies. Ugh. Mortals disgust me, with all of their nasty sweating. Another reason that I was glad to be awakened.

I began swaying to the beat. I recognised the song as "Check It Out" by will. ft. Nicki Minaj. Guys flocked around me, entranced by my beauty and my body. One bold Moroi walked up and started grinding against me. He was cute, with shaggy brown hair and clear grey eyes. No more than twenty years old.

"Hey sexy." I purred.

Clearly pleased, he spoke. "Hey babe. Aren't you just a pretty little thing,"

_Pretty little thing? _No one, I repeat, no one calls Rose Hathaway a _pretty little thing _and gets away with it_._

I looked him straight in the eyes. From watching Lissa, I kew exactly how to use compulsion. "If you have any guardians, tell them that you're going to the bathroom, and that they shouldn't follow you. Seem natural when you do it. Meet me out back."

He nodded sluggishly, my compulsion taking a toll on him. He made his way through the crowd, and I disappeared through the back door.

Once outside, I began to tap my foot impatiently. God, Moroi are so fucking slow. I swear, a fucking turtle would be faster than a stupid goddamn Moroi. The feeling in my gut and my throat turned to burning, and it was more than slightly uncomfortable. I paced, my eyes darting to the door every few seconds,

Just when I thought I couldn't wait any longer, the door opened, and the Moroi walked out.

"It's about fucking time. What the hell took so long?" I demanded angrily.

"Bruce was hard to reason with. He kept insisting that he came with me, but don't worry. I _made_ him stay."

"What do you mean, 'made?' " I asked.

"I compelled him. I have really strong compulsion, but not as strong as yours, beautiful."

I almost laughed out loud. The kid was obviously a spirit user, because no one could easily compel a dhampir. We were taught to resist it. Lissa has been looking for other spirit users, and I just stumble across one. One that I'm about to kill, even. "Well, thank you . . ." I didn't know his name.

"Andrew. My name is Andrew."

"Well Andy-I hope you don't mind me calling you Andy-you're going to die tonight."

His face twisted in horror, and he opened his mouth to scream. My eyes locked with his. "Don't you dare scream. Don't even think about it." I said menacingly.

His mouth closed, but the terrified look was still there. I reveled in his terror, enjoying the empowered feeling invoking fear in him gave me.

I walked up to him, inhaling him deeply. My eyes rolled back in my head. "Mmmm, you smell delicious. Any last words, Andy-poo?"

"Why?" he whispered. "What did I do to you?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just a meal. My first, actually. I hope you feel special." I said before sinking my newly acquired fangs into the delicate skin of his neck. He whimpered at the brief flare of pain, but that whimper turned into a moan. His legs gave out, and I reached out to hold him up. I sucked his blood greedily, my senses going into a frenzy. I couldn't get enough of the sweet liquid pouring from him.

When he finally went completely limp, I tossed his body aside and wiped my lips on a kleenex that I grabbed out of my clutch purse. I discarded it beside his body, and pulled my new white Blackberry Bold out. I pressed speed dial number two, and waited for Nathan to pick up.

"What?" he answered sharply.

"Rude, much?" I muttered. "Anyways, are you done?"

"Almost. Go wait in the car."

"Don't order me around!" I growled.

"Touchy, aren't we?" He sounded amused.

"Fuck off."

"Whatever. Go to the car, well, if you want to, that is." His tone was mocking, and it really pissed me off. I swear to God that if he were anywhere near me, I'd beat his face in, maybe kick him in the nuts. I hung up angrily, not bothering to answer him. I ran around the front to the Ferrari and got in, slamming the door. The car shook with the force of the slamming door, but I really didn't care.

Trying to calm myself, I let my thoughts drift. Naturally, they drifted to the big place in the middle of nowhere, the place where I grew up. St. Vladimir's Academy.

I wondered if anyone missed me. I wonder if Dimitri even made it back yet. Who knows, with all the blood he lost. I tried to make myself not care, but I couldn't. It terrified me to think about the possibility that he hadn't made it back, and that he could be lying in the forest, bleeding to death. The feelings of care and concern felt alien in my new body, making me want to puke. I wasn't supposed to be having these feelings! Well, he better have made it back. If he did, I wondered how Lissa and the rest of the gang were taking the news. Probably not well. I snorted, thinking of how upset and torn apart they would be. _Or maybe Dimitri's the only one who actually cared._ No, I had to believe that Lissa cared. Whatever. I could care less how she felt. All my life, I've lived in her shadow. Taking the blame for things that she'd done, just so that her image wouldn't be tainted. I was _expendable_, as that bitch Kirova would say. At least there wasn't a bond between Lissa and I anymore. No way in hell would I want to keep dealing with all of that fucking darkness just so that she could stay sane. I was done with that. I will no longer be the shadow of the Dragomir Princess. I'm free now.

My thoughts wandered back to Dimitri. I recalled the sadness in his eyes back at the cave, the utter hopelessness. He didn't know what he was missing! Maybe I could convince him to join me, to let me turn him so that we could be together the way we wanted to. No rules; no restraints. Just me and him, forever.

I was pulled out of my musing by the closing of the car door. I looked over to see Nathan. I noticed his cheeks were slightly flushed; he looked healthy. Our little tiff earlier already forgotten, I spoke to him. "Hello, Nate."

"Hey Rose. Did you enjoy your first kill?" he asked, beginning to drive away.

"Very much. You never told me how amazing Moroi tastes." I replied, licking my lips as I recalled the sweet blood of Andrew.

"It's pretty much indescribable, Rose."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We drove in silence for about ten minutes, before he spoke. "Once we get to the hotel, gather everything I bought for you. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I asked, my interest suddenly piqued.

"Siberia." As soon as the word left his lips, I froze. He didn't seem to notice, and continued talking. "My boss, Galina, lives in an estate in Novosibirsk, which is where we'll be living from now on."

"Okay . . . one question. How are we getting there?"

"By private jet, of course!" He waggled his eyebrows. "Galina sent it for us. Don't worry, no sun will get in. Plus, we have a human pilot."

"Sweet. I love flying!"

He chuckled, and the rest of the drive passed in silence.

We boarded the sleek looking black jet an hour later.

Once we were all settled into our seats, I turned to Nathan. "Nate, do you have a laptop?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna go on facebook. And before you protest, I just wanna play games."

He sighed. "Fine." He reached up into the overhead compartment, and pulled out a white Macbook.

I turned it on and clicked Internet Explorer. I went to facebook and signed in.

I played Crazy Taxi for about five minutes before it began to frustrate me. I went to my profile. My status was: "heading out to battle. hoping no one got eaten." I suddenly got a funny thought. I changed my status to: "is a Strigoi, bitches :[ and loving every minute of it! mmm, moroi are very tasty! especially spirit using moroi!" I posted it, and waited to see if anyone would comment on it.

Almost instantly, I was flooded with notifications. I clicked on them so that I could read them.

Lissa Dragomir: Rose . . . How can you like that? Who are you? I miss the old you, Rose. The one that was my best friend.

Dimitri Belikov: Oh no, please no. Roza, my sweet Roza . . . I promise you I'll free you. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will free you from that life. I know that the old you wouldn't want this.

Adrian Ivashkov: Little dhampir-wait, I guess I can't call you that anymore. I wish you were here, and that the attack never happened. I wish you weren't this . . . this thing you've become.

Christian Ozera: Oh Rose . . . I'm in shock. I still ca't believe it. I thought that you-of all people-would hate what you've become. I guess I'm mistaken.

Eddie Castile: I've failed you. Just like I failed Mason. And for that, I'm so, so sorry.

Mia Rinaldi: WHAAAAAAAT! What the hell, Rose?

Jill Mastrano: No . . . Rose . . .

Ah, I was really beginning to enjoy this. I decided to write a comment to reply to their comments.

Rose Hathaway: Well . . . what can I say?  
Lissa - I'm still me. Just new and improved. It quite enjoyable, really.  
Dimitri - Ah, Comrade. Don't waste your time. I like my life now. I was stupid and naive back then. I'd love it if you'd join me :) think about it? xoxo  
Adrian - No, I guess you can't call me little dhampir anymore. If you'd like, you can call me little Strigoi. And this 'thing' I've become is incredible!  
Christian - Sparky, oh Sparky. The funny thing is, I thought I would hate it too. But I don't. Your parents had the right idea, choosing this. Such a shame the guardians killed them.  
Eddie - Edster, don't worry. You didn't fail me at all. Don't beat yourself up over it.  
Mia - Is it that hard to believe?  
Jill - Don't be sad, Jailbait.

I posted it, and waited. Sure enough, I recieved many more notifications.

Lissa Dragomir: No, it isn't. The you that I know would hate this life.

Dimitri Belikov: I will never join you. I don't want that life.

Adrian Ivashkov: I'd rather just call you Rose. Actually, I'd rather pretend you were dead.

Ouch. Slap in the face, much?

Christian Ozera: Don't talk about my parents.

Eddie Castile: Yes I did. And I'll never forget it.

Mia Rinaldi: Yes it is, Rose.

Jill Mastrano: It's kinda hard not to be.

I didn't bother posting another comment. _I'll let them wallow in their stupid sadness,_ I thought.

"Hey Nate, do you have a camera?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I need a new profile picture. Mine's old."

He rolled his eyes, and reached up to grab it.

I snapped a few pictures of myself, then turned to Nathan. "Get in a picture with me!"

"Sure. What could it hurt?" he replied, scooching closer to me to that I could get a good picture. I smiled widely, making sure my fangs were visible. I really wanted to drive the message home.

After taking a few more pictures, I uploaded them to the laptop, then proceeded to upload them to facebook. I chose one of me and Nathan for my profile picture. In the picture, I was grinning like a fool, and Nathan was kissing my cheek.

I'll admit it: My eyes are freaky. And the deathly pale skin? I could do without. But, whatever. I still looked hot. Really, imagining yourself as a Strigoi and seeing it are two very different things. I don't know how a camera is able to capture a picture of us, since we can't even see our reflections, but it worked.

Soon, I had a notification, notifying me that Dimitri commented on my profile picture. I clicked it.

Dimitri Belikov: What the hell, Rose? How can you be so close to that monster? He's the reason you're a Strigoi. He's the reason that you're not here with me, safely wrapped in my arms. Yet, you seem to have no aversion to him. Explain it to me Rose, because I really don't understand.

I commented, replying to his comment.

Rose Hathaway: Dimitri, you really don't understand. You are so naive; you have no idea how great this really is! It's like nothing else! The speed, the strength . . . It's the best. Nathan has opened my eyes to a great life, and I don't resent him. If you have a problem with that, stop being a whiny bitch and deal with it.

"You are so bad." Nathan said, grinning. His fangs gleamed in the light of the plane.

"I know!" I replied, smiling mischeviously.

"I like it." he growled, right before crushing his lips to mine.

**Ha, how is Rose gonna take that? Will she push him away? Will she kiss him back? Will she beat the crap out of him? Tell me what you think will happen.**

**I want 10-15 reviews before another chapter. It might be a lot to ask, but they help.**

**Until next time, amigos and amigas! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT A/N. MUST READ.**

Dear Readers:

I'm sososososososososososo sorry, guys! Believe it or not, I'm still grounded cuz my dad is a butthole...I feel so bad because I haven't given you guys anything in over a month! I'm using Old Junker right now just so I can explain...I just feel really really horrible :(

See, if my dad would let me use my netbook for like, two seconds, I would be able to update Together Forever. I have the next chapter done and everything!

But no.

I'm only allowed to use my computer for school related things...And trust me, I've tried looking for it. The man's a genius when it comes to hiding things! (He's the kind of guy that will hide things in the ceiling, or hide it in a really good spot then forget where he even hid it.) Whenever my mom takes my stuff, it's always easy to find (she hides things under pillows and sometimes on top of the fridge.)

If I could see where I left off on my stories, I could continue writing in my binder. Since I can't, I've started a new story (any Mortal Instruments fans out there?), wrote one one-shot (does anyone read Kissed By An Angel?) and a few poems...and I'm gonna write more. Plus, I've started a new original story, completely of my own imagination. Vampires, of course ;)

But yeah...if I could only see where I left off writing on my computer, I could keep writing for my stories that I already have posted. But I've started new chappies for a few and I can't remember what I wrote (-_-).

Again, I'm really really really sorry about not updating in forever...it's hard on me too. I haven't had my netbook or my BlackBerry in over a month, and my iPod Touch was taken from me a few days ago. Now, all I have is my writing binder, a television and supervised computer sessions on Old Junker. (This isn't supervised, I snuck on XD) So trust me when I say that I'm suffering just as much as you guys, and I can't even begin to express how sorry I am. I hope you guys stick with me, because I'm gonna try to get Little Blue (my netbook) back this weekend.

-Sarah

P.S. I'm probably changing my pen name...I don't like it anymore :P I'll post an A/N before I do!

P.P.S. If you have read Kissed By An Angel by Elizabeth Chandler, I wrote a one-shot! Lacey/Tristan, btw :)

P.P.P.S. The new MI fic that I'm working on is AH, and centered around Jace and Clary. I hope you guys will read it when I can post it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, another A/N.**

_**Umm...well, my plans of getting my stuff back this weekend kinda crashed...and burned. I just thought I'd tell you guys that, and also that my penname is no longer vampirelover081, as I'm sure you all clearly see. I'm now . :) as I'm also sure you can all clearly see...lol I'm babbling.**_

_**Make You Feel My Love is the name of my new Mortal Instruments story :D I posted it yesterday, since I'd emailed the first two chapters to a friend back when I still had Little Blue :P I know I can't really ask for anything, but to anyone who reads the series, PLEASE check it out! I have a really good feeling about it!**_

_**And in my spare time, I've started **_**another**_** Mortal Instruments fic :D I dunno why, but my creative juices are really flowing for the series! Not that I'm turning my back on Vampire Academy! I could never do that :O I love all of my fans way too much!**_

_**Once I can post the actual chapters for my stories, I'll delete both author's notes :)**_

_**See ya everybody!**_

_**~. :) or Sarah :P**_

_**P.S. If anyone has any questions about anything, feel free to ask :) I sneak on Old Junker a lot XD just like now :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
